A Promise made , A promise lost
by rosealine gold
Summary: Rumplestilskin only broke one deal in his life and that was with is his son and ever since then he has been looking for him, now it's up to the help of his little maid and the library she had been given in order to bring the two of them together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Belle hummed to her self as she was dusting in the Dark castle it had been a few months since she left with her master Rumplestilskin from her kingdom in hopes of sparing it and the people within it's walls from the threat that was going to befall her kingdom is she didn't do anything about it. Rumplestilskin walks into the main hall of his castle and looks over at Belle who so happened to be dusting one of many vase's he owned . " what are you doing ? " he asked her as he pulled off the cloak he so happened to wear out .

" I was humming while i dusting " Belle replied as she placed the feather duster down before walking over to him. " well i have a suprise for you " Rumplestilskin said to Belle before walking away from her. Belle was a bit confused by what Rumplestilskin said before following after him " you have a suprise for me ? " she asked him a bit confused by his kindness towards her before they ended up stopping in front of a pair of big heavy oak doors.

" Yes , you been doing so wonderful at all the other job's i have given you i thought you deserved a reward for all your hard work" Rumplestilskin said before pushing open the oak doors and showing belle to his massive library he had. Belle looked around the library with wide eyes she couldn't believe how many books Rumplestilskin even had then she looked at him and smiled a bit " wow this is um quite the suprise " Belle said before walking over to one of the shelves slowly running her right hand over some of the book spines.

" i do expect you to finish all your daily chores before even coming in here Belle " Rumplestilskin said to her before Belle turns around and looks at Rumplestilskin with a smile on her face and just nods her head to him before walking over to him and saying " thank you Rumplestilskin for this library." Rumplestilskin nods his head and walks out of the room before heading up to his tower to see if he could find a way to locate his long lost son.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

After Rumplestilskin left her in his library Belle smiled before picking out one book she wanted to start reading that night , before walking out of the room wanting to finsh her dusting she had left behind when she followed Rumplestilskin to his library. Belle walks to the main hallyway where she was dusting when Rumplestilskin left and went back to her dusting .

Rumplestilskin enter's the tower he kept his work station he used to make his potion's and pulls out a scroll he had gained though his latest deal and places it down on the work space and slowly open's it up before getting angry after seeing it had been written in a langauge he didn't understand. Once Belle had finished dusting she walked into the kitchen to get Rumplestilskin his afternoon tea ready.

After Belle had finished making Rumplestilskin his tea , she headed up towards his tower carrying the tray of tea and few little sweets along with the book she had picked out earlier in the day, Belle then looked at the door leading up to the tower as she got closer to it , in her mind she was hoping he hadn't locked himself away up there again, the last time he had locked himself away in his tower it was for a whole month. Belle stood out side the door before gently kicking at it with her right foot as her hands were full with the tray . Then the door swung open letting belle have access to the tower.

Rumplestilskin was looking over a book when Belle had entered the tower carrying the tray of tea ," just put the tray down over there and don't touch anything " he said not looking at her as she put the tray down and started to pour out both their tea's for them before asking him " so while i was cleaning the other day i came across some small clothing , almost as if their were for a child's i was wonder to it belong to a son or was it yours when you were a small child ? " Belle asked before walking over with Rumplestilskin's tea and placing it down just off to the right of him.

" There was .. there was a son , i lost him " Rumplestilskin said picking up his tea and taking a sip from it . Belle took a sip from her own tea before say " i'm so sorry Rumplestilskin " then she took a seat in a near by chair he condured up for her when they would take their tea in his work studio. Rumplestilskin looks over to Belle and says " it's quite alright "

Belle nods her head to him before asking " so what are you doing up here anyways " . Rumplestilskin smiles a bit before picking up the sweet Belle had put on the side of his tea cup's plate before replying with " Trying to decode this scroll i gained in one of my more recent deals ". Belle smiles before getting up and walking over to Rumplestilskin " do you think i could have a look ? " Belle asked as she was trying to look over Rumplestilskin's shoulder.

Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit before letting Belle look over the scroll , Belle looked at the scroll before looking at Rumplestilskin and saying " that is written in chinese Rumplestilskin" . Rumplestilskin looks at Belle with a suprised look on his face before asking her " you can read this ? " to which Belle nods her head with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

A few days have pasted since Belle had started to help Rumplestilskin decode the scroll he had been given in one of his many deals. So far Belle was able to translate about three quarters of the scroll in the past few days but now she was stuck and was in rumblestilskin's library looking for a book she knew she saw in there two days after getting access to the pouts a bit before walking out of the library and down to the dinning room in hopes she could of left it in there when she was translating the scroll during breakfast the other morning.

Mean while Rumplestilskin was on his way back to the dark castle after having left three days ago, he stopped at the base of the moutain and walked into the near by town before walking into the only book store and looked around before picking up a book he thought belle might like to read and paid for it with some of the gold string he spun a few days before his trip. After Rumplestilskin left the book shop her teleported him self back into the dark castle's dinning room before noticing Belle on her hands and knees as she was still looking for the book she knew she needed.

" Belle why are you on the floor ? " Rumplestilskin asked her which caused her to bump her head against the dinning room table hard before she grabbed her head and curses a bit cause of the pain, then she looks at Rumplestilskin " oh um hi rumple " Belle said having come to calling Rumplestilskin Rumple for short given how much of a mouthful his name was to her.

" i was just looking for the book i had this morning " Belle said rubbing the back of her head a bit, Rumplestilskin sighs before walking over to Belle and pulls her hand away from her head gently and places his own over the bump he could feel under his fingers before using a bit of his magic to help with the healling progress and to make sure Belle didn't end up with a concussion as well.

Belle looks at Rumplestilskin and smiles a bit " um thanks Rumple .. but you didn't have to do that " Belle said as Rumplestilskin pulled his hand away and looked back at her. " i know Belle but i don't need you to be hurt when we are so close to finding out what that scroll says " Rumplestilskin said before making the book Belle had been looking for appear in his hand.


End file.
